Bushidō 武士道
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Getting reborn into Naruto-verse doesn't always mean you get the life of a Shinobi. Even if your father was a famous one. Oc!Jiraiya's Daughter. SI-Insert Samurai!Oc
1. Parallel パラレル

Her uncle was a Samurai. Leader to their family, powerful, tall, broad shouldered. She thinks her uncle is the closest thing to a father seeing as hers wasn't there. Raised young to live by the Bushido and will die by it.

_Her father was a linguist. Head of the department, talented, fluent, thin build. Always had an interest in languages, it was no wonder his profession._

Her mother was the sister of the Taisho. Strong willed and resilient, she is never phased the mutterings of 'bastard child' she hears trailing after her swollen stomach. At night she whispers to her unborn daughter and tells her to grow strong so that she can slit their throats with their bitter words. Her mother is a beautiful, proud woman.

_Her mother was an artist studying in Venezuela. She met her father while he was attempting to speak horrible Venezuelan to a vendor. With her mastery of the dialect and his charisma it was practically fated to happen._

She was conceived on the twenty third of June. It was a long birth full of contractions, but not once did her mother cry out. Shouldering the pain she pushed out her legacy and held the white haired child close to her bosom.

_It is a quick session, less than ten hours before their child is brought into the world. Her mother screamed the whole while but smiled in joy at the bundle in her arms._

She is named Hanazono Byakuran.

White orchid of the flower garden. It fits.

_She is named Julia Grace._

_Youthful grace of God. Less than suitable but it's pretty._

Byakuran is born on the outskirts outside of the land of Iron in a village called Sabi no Mura. Soon after they are on the move. Eager to return home. Though it will take time.

_Julia is born in Chicago, a place called Lakeshore East, she stays there for most of her life, content._

Byakuran has memories of another place, another time, another world. Sometimes she thinks of her other family, sometimes she wishes to go back but knows she can't.

_Grace has no other consciousness, she lives her life with minimal regrets or wants. Why would she wish to go home when she's already there?_

Byakuran is alive. Breathing, heart beating body functioning.

_Julia is dead. No air moves through her stiff body. Simply a husk. No vitality._

Byakuran lives in a fantasy world suddenly turned reality.

_Grace lived in a world of reality riddled with fantasy_.

Byakuran lives in a universe called Naruto.

_Julia lived in a universe where hers is the only one and is defined as a Galaxy. The Milky Way Galaxy._

Byakuran knows the past, present, and future. She is unsure what to do. The ninja world isn't hers but what will happen will affect everyone.

Byakuran is confused but will do what she can to insure her family's survival. Why? They gave her a new life.

_And so Julia Grace became_ Hanazono Byakuran, daughter to the Samurai. Follower of the Bushido.

* * *

Being placed into a new body was a discerning experience to say the most. Blurred vision, blurred movements, hell blurred emotions!

Most of her infanthood revolved around the three B's and she was happy to report not having remembered much. So no traumatizing breasts feeding sessions, recollection of soiling herself, or suffering the inane boredom.

Byakuran truly came to liberation on the nine month mark of growing. Sure crawling was far slower than walking but hey, mobility.

And with that mobility she came across the second biggest shock that ranked right after being reincarnated.

She was in an anime world.

Yes, the people looked realistic. No, no one looked like a drawing or animation. So how did she figure this out you ask?

Chakra. Pure unadulterated chakra. It was left, right, up, and down. It stuck to everything and everyone. Fogging the air and land and she was stunned. Her theory to her sensitivity was that her reborn soul was unfamiliar and foreign to this world's energy source and even if her body was native what was inside was not.

So naturally she was thrice as aware of the empowering particles as anyone. That reason and hearing her family shout about the 'damn hidden village ninja and their idiot Kages starting there ridiculous wars, no honor having bastards!'.

After that denial is pretty much not an option.

This was Naruto and she, the little not even a year old, had the potential to play God.

Too bad she planned to stay out of it if she could.

Naruto had everything covered last time she checked. Even if Madara took Minato's half of the Kyuubi and Naruto was currently like Gaara was after the extraction. He'd fix it up.

The fact was she didn't need to affect the story. It turned out okay and she really wanted to keep her advantage. So she'd let Danzo do his ROOT thing, let Orochimaru experiment, let Madara come back. Besides the people who could have stopped this had the chance to and didn't.

***CoughSarutobiCoughJiraiyaCoughHashiramaCough***

And everyone knew it. Sarutobi could have stopped Danzo but didn't (Orochimaru too but hey), Jiraiya has an amazing spy ring and didn't know about Snake Face experimenting? Hah! Lies! Hashirama should have just gotten rid of Madara if he didn't want shit to blow up.

But she digresses. Let the ninja world work it out until the new war broke out. Then she would jump in, after all what decent Samurai would just go gallivanting around with a bunch of ninja?

Hanazono were of the Bushido through and through, no matter if some Shinobi were pretty cool. Though not cooler than her mother and uncle.

Let her tell you about her two prized people.

Her mother, Tatami was a dazzling women with turquoise hair and violet eyes (blame the Naruto effect), talented with a katana and deadly with a wazashi. Her mother had gone out on her 22nd birthday and came back on her 24th with her pregnancy showing.

Yes her mother used the hypothetical turkey baster method to get a child. Tatami explained it out, met this guy, he was strong, had sex, made sure to that she was with his child and vanished.

Ethnically horrible but then again, the woman kills on an order. Not surprising how she came about.

Her uncle Sojiro had similar coloring to her mother. Stern, powerful, but her cared for her. A Taisho who served in the military, Hanazono Sojiro was not to be messed with.

Now the only thing Byakuran shares in common with her relatives are her eyes. Other than that it's white tresses that fell lazily around her ears. It was too bad, she liked the family hair color.

When Byakuran reached the age of a two years and a few months her mother and uncle finally decided to teach her the code.

And what was the code? Only the guideline of every person within her clan.

The Bushidō code is typified by eight virtues: Rectitude (義 gi): Always act with befitting actions.

Courage (勇 yū): Never let fear grasp you, a Samurai must control their terror, not let it control you.

Benevolence (仁 jin): Be merciful, attacking with a feather can be just as fruitatious as attacking with a spear.

Respect (禮 rei): Give dues where they are earned and not where they are wanted.

Honesty (誠 makoto): A liar's tongue carries poison that spoils the bunch, but the saying of truth is the purest antidote.

Honor (名誉 meiyo): It is what Samurai live by and die by. Loyalty (忠義 chūgi): Biting the hands that has fed you leaves a dead dog.

Wisdom (智 chi): Do not think as if you know, act as if you do.

These were the basics every training Samurai was taught and though these rules may seem soft compared to the ninja don't let that fool you. It only pertained to those they trusted and that took a hell of a lot to earn and even less to break it.

There were reasons why her people were feared.

"Byakuran do you understand?" Her uncle asked her after explaining where each virtue stood and with a determined nod she bowed clumsily before her uncle.

"Hai, Ouji-sama, I will uphold the clan honor!" She declared, forehead resting on the tatami mats beneath them.

Feeling the nimble fingers of her uncles hands rubbing her hair she smiles and sidles closer allowing him to keep up the pretenses of teaching her kanji. You didn't leave with a linguist and not learn a few things.

Though Byakuran hopes this won't take long, there was a gleaming white katana that was just begging to be used in teaching her laido.

* * *

**So this is my attempt at an Oc!Insert in Naruto. There are no Samurai stories and I just had to. Enjoy and please review. I am also sorry if I messed up any Japanese**.


	2. Differences 違い

One major difference between Shinobi and Samurai was their way of creating warriors.

Where a ninja would pluck the smartest child with the most potential and status, only to hand them a kunai and pat them on the back in congratulations.

Samurai didn't care about how smart, how much talent you displayed, or your family name. If you weren't worthy you wouldnt even be graced with a glimpse of the sheath to a blade.

The ninja academies barely taught their students what they needed to know. They fed them the guidelines but that was it. Similar to tossing a toddler into the sea with only rudimentary swimming lessons.

Most of the kids didn't even have the mentality to do what their job description entails and it showed when some poor helpless genin froze on the battlefield. Even from before while she had been reading up on the leaf academy credentials Byakuran didn't think letting just anyone apply was the right approach. Konoha let everyone and their mother join their school. No screening process, no entrance exam, nothing. It was such a waste of time! Half of them dropped out before graduating and that was just wasting not only the teachers time, but the Hokage, the village's, and the more deserving. Training canon fodder only got one so far.

Honestly she respected Kumo, Kiri, and the Wave way more than the leaf. While the leaf only had a handful of promising genin, they had buckets. And at least those villages politics and Shinobi knew how to keep a leash on their people, weed out the fit from the unfit, and it's council weren't backstabbers. At least not _too_ much.

The Samurai had their own ways of telling the chafe from the wheat. But you weren't allowed to go through the telling process unless you have proven that you are prepared to take that dedicating step, whether it's mentally, emotionally, or physically. Unlike with the academy you didn't get to walk away once you've started.

If you've proven yourself but you fail the test that's set up on specifics to your person you had to wait a maximum of two years to try again. Sometimes even more depending on the situation. Unlike the ninja where the next school semester is a new opportunity, change doesn't happen over night. It takes time and effort, just jumping back into it without reflecting on what you're doing wrong or what needs to be improved is stupid. Naruto probably would have graduated earlier if he just took some time to observe, recollect, and _not_ rush into things but whatever.

But Byakuran supposed it was a system that worked from them seeing as how they did have some strong front liners. They did lower their standards after the whole Itachi thing so yeah.

Byakuran thought she lucked in the reincarnation wheel because the life of a samurai suited her the best. There was a discipline and structure to it that she sought, craved, and took to like a duck to water.

Which was why she was currently (read: attempting) to meditate. The goal her mother had given her was locate and concentrate on her chakra. Not use or manipulate in anyway or even make it flicker. Just observe it.

It was harder than she thought it would be because the first few times she had fallen asleep much to her mother's amusement.

"Focused a little too much my little orchid?" The turquoised haired woman teased everytime she found her dozing, one slim eye brow raised in question as Byakuran ducked sheepishly.

This was her sixtieth attempt at submerging herself today. Her entire body twitched with the need to move but she was determined.

It wasn't that she had a short attention span or that it was hard. But rather how can she concentrated on her internal chakra while the external chakra pranced around on her senses?

At first she tried to ignore it but failed miserably when the pieces floating around tingled her face. Then she attempted to push them away but controlling chakra outside her body was harder than she thought it almost felt as if she was stretching herself to the brink so she stopped after she had fallen over and smacked her head really hard on the floor. The impact brought tears to her face.

Frustrated beyond belief Byakuran let out a growl of discontent which drew the attention of her mom.

"Is something troubling you?" Tatami inquired, delicate brow furrowed in concern.

Glancing towards her mother she shifted indecisively. Byakuran wanted to do this by herself without any assistance from anyone only if to prove a little independence but she didn't know how to get around this at all. Swallowing her pride she spilled the beans.

"I can feel the chakra everywhere and it keeps bugging me."

Her mother froze, ice purple eyes sipped to meet hers and Byakuran flinched at the hard look.

"Did you try anything with this chakra?" Tatami snapped out.

"I-I tried to push it away b-but it felt like stretching and I f-fell so I stopped." Byakuran stammered feeling suddenly guilty for messing around with the foreign entity.

Her mother's shoulders relaxed and she sighed. "Don't ever mess with that chakra until you receive training from a special sort of teacher." She explained, beckoning her daughter closer.

"Why?" Byakuran asked, settling in her mother's lap.

"It is not an easy chakra to mold. It's different from the energy in our coils because it is completely natural to the earth." Her mother said, running one hand through her hair.

"Does it have a name?"

Tatami hummed. "I believe it's called Sen Chakra."

Byakuran immediately froze, mind flashing back to the frog summit, the statues, sage mode. SHE COULD HAVE TURNED INTO A FREAKING FROG!

Her mother took notice of her tenseness and asked her what was wrong.

Thinking quick Byakuran pulled an excuse out of her rectum. "Will I never be able to use normal chakra?"

The blue haired woman laughed gaily. "Of course you will be able to, I'll help you get started. But first explain to me what happens."

And so she did, she told about how there seems to be a block and how it's hard to concrete on herself.

Placing Byakuran parallel to her she held out one hand that glowed blue.

"This is one of my chakras. Do you know how I made it?"

She nodded, entranced with the glowing appendage. "By combining your energies."

"Very good, but which energies?"

"Physical and mental."

Tatami reached out her hand and held it to the crown if her head.

"Inside of you there is more than just your yin and yang chakra. Every person has seven bases of chakras which can also be defined as the gates." Tatami explained, "This one here is called the _Sahasrara_ or 'the crown', it represents knowing and consciousness."

Byakuran nodded as her mother moved her hand to her brow.

"This one here is called the _Anja_ or 'third eye', it represents intuition and psychic prowess. Hone this and you will be a force to be reckoned with."

Moving down to her neck Tatami pressed her chakra covered hand close. "Next is the _Visuddha_ or 'throat', this represents relationships and the right to speak. This chakra is particularly strong in you."

Byakuran grinned, so she had been raised on the freedom of speech, sue her.

"After the _Visuddha_ comes the _Anahata_ or 'the heart', this stands for love, compassion, and forgiveness something I wish for you to keep always." Tapping a palm to her chest, she moved down to her stomach.

"This one is the _Manipura_ or 'sacral center, this is for empowerment and personality. Important as all the others maybe even more so because it is the core of your being."

"_Svadisthana_ is after. It means 'spleen' and represents the right to feel, emotions are a gift, treat them well." Her mother placed her hand on her abdomen before moving her hand to her tailbone.

"And lastly the _Muladhara_ or 'the root', this is where the need for survival originates from. It represents the right to live and through it is powerful, survival sometimes it not the most important thing."

Moving away Tatami smiled at Byakuran.

"Now that's out of the way how do you feel?"

A bit perturbed at the quick change of subject, Byakuran looked down and shrugged.

"I meant your chakra my little orchid, is it easier to find?"

Closing her eyes she searched deep within herself like she had for the past weeks and nearly jumped with joy when she detected a little spark.

"YOSH! I CAN FEEL IT!" Byakuran shouted before throwing herself at her mother, who caught her easily.

"How did you do it? It was do hard before!"

Her mother smiled. "When you told me your symptoms it seemed that you had a blockage some where in your network. I simply searched for it and got rid of it."

"Wow, so you're like a chakra superhero or something?"

Tatami chuckled. "I'm your chakra superhero."

Rising to a stand her mother beckoned her to follow.

"Come, I'll show you some chakra opening exercises before you go back to meditating."

"Wait! Mommy! You said 'one" of your chakras! You have another?"

Tatami smiled mysterious. "It's a clan secret I'll let you in on once you are of age."

Great, now she was getting Uchihaesque on her. Way to set an example mom.

"Now hurry, don't think asking questions will get you out of meditating."

Byakuran groaned, at least it would be easier this time.

* * *

**I wanted to highlight some differences between the ninja world training and Samurai training. I hope I did a good job. Review and thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites. Much appreciated. **


	3. Short Entry: Style スタイル

Today was the first time Byakuran would be allowed to sit in on a Ryūkyū Kobujutsu match between two up and coming Samurai children. Her mother had informed her of the invitation weeks prior and ever since then she had been practically buzzing in her seat with anticipation.

When one practiced Ryūkyū Kobujutsu you have the choice of various weapons to fight with. A rokushakubo, a six foot staff also known as the "bō". A sai, which was a dagger-shaped truncheon. A kama or sickle and nunchaku which were chained sticks, and the tekko (steelknuckle). Others prefered the tinbe-rochin or shield and spear and some the surujin or weighted chain.

The martial arts involved were sprung for the Kankū-dai and Kankū-sai, and Gojūshiho and Gojūshiho-no-sai katas. Which were similar to karate. In the Kankū-dai and Kankū-sai katas you would use an open hand karate kata. It is well known in the Samurai circles by the use of flowing techniques that resemble the ones found in White Crane Kung Fu.

Gojūshiho Shō (54 steps) and Gojūshiho-no-sai katas are close together but different. Gojūshiho Shō begins straight off with a wide variety of advanced techniques meaning not just fists or kicks or even weapons. And Gojūshiho Dai was made up of many advanced open-handed techniques and attacks to the collar-bone.

The other style was Budō which meant "Martial Ways", with Budō it was more of a lifetime practice that you dedicated yourself to. Some warriors took to Budō and others to iaido but both were effective when used by a master. Budō was not bujutsu which was a style you lived not so much your way of life. Personally she wanted to see and iaijutsu and iaido practice because apperently it made ninja jutsu unless seeing as how it was faster but would settle for this display.

There were many more fighting styles they practiced but her mother and uncle only told her about what was going on in this match.

The form they were using today was Soeishi No Dai, a bo form that supplemented kicks into it's technique.

The two fighting were Hanazono Daiki and Sarui, her distant cousins. Both paid respects to each other before sliding into their Soeishi No Dai stance with their legs a few inches wider than shoulder length apart, dominant foot forward, and the bo staff lined to their waist.

Each boy wore a pair of lose black training pants and a sleeveless shirt with the kanji for the family name on the back.

"Hajime!" Her uncle called and the two burst forward. Staffs clanking into each other as they spun to and fro, bodies twisting expertly for moments on time before one or the other stumbled in mistake. It made sense that their level or talent allowed them to move like that. They were ten and at had at the age of four, one year away from her current age, decided to be a Samurai.

Fingers clenching in the fabric of her yukata, Byakuran leaned forward eyes blazing.

Yes, she wanted that, to be able to control her movements and with all confidence pick up a weapon and know that she could protect her important people.

Maybe the thought of attacking other people should have phased her more but slowly she was being conditioned. Mentally prepared to run her enemies through if need be and it scared her slightly.

But she was even more terrified of not being able to do anything to help the people she loves. Byakuran thought back to the first time she had seen her uncle bleed. They never explicitly told her but she knew he had just come from a fight with a ninja.

It wasn't a bad wound, simply a cut in his arm but Byakuran's mind was racing. What is the strike had been a few inches to the left? What it it hadn't been a kunai but a jutsu?

He uncle would have been dead.

Someone she had come to love, would be dead.

So as she watched the fight in the dojo Byakuran swore she would be prepared in time for her deadline. She swore on her honor as a follower of the Bushido. And to a Samurai honor was everything.

* * *

**So now you know more about Samurai fightibg styles. Sorry if I made mistakes. **


	4. Titles タイトル

She stared wide eyed at the group of kids who stood crowded around her, scowls of disdain planted on their young faces as they glared down at her.

"**_BASTARD CHILD_**!" One screeched, whipping out an arm that caught her shoulder rather harshly.

Surprised at the sudden burst of animosity, Byakuran fell backwards and lay there for a few seconds blinking rapidly.

She had only wanted to play with the children of her clan. As the niece to the head she would need connections if she wanted to be known but when she had approached them this was what she got. Listening to them chatter nastily above her she twitched with every scathing word.

"My mother said she thinks Sojiro-sama was gone senile letting a non-clan born stain live with us even if it is his sisters child."

"I heard that she has bad blood, like there's dirt in her veins."

"Ew! Like the kind on the ground?"

"Even worse." They laughed, the sound like ice chips to her stomach. It disgusted her immensely.

"Wouldn't expect anything better from the clan's bastard child."

It felt like a stab to the heart, that pathetic moniker that shouldn't have hurt so much felt like acid on an open wound.

Bastard child.

A kid born out of wedlock.

It was an smear to her.

A smear to her unknowing father.

A smear to her uncle.

A smear to her mother.

Her teeth dug harshly into her lip. Red falling over the white of her teeth.

...

...

...

**HOW DARE THEY? HOW DARE THOSE LITTLE SHIT HEADS INSULT HER FAMILY!**

Leaping to her feet she clenched her fists until her fingers burrowed deep into her skin and bloody crescents appeared. Drawing herself up Byakuran growled at the boy who had pushed her and threw dark looks at the surrounding boys.

"Apologize." Byakuran's voice came out low and strained, eyes narrowed dangerously aa her frame shook with badly restrained anger.

"No." The boy answered. This nameless unimportant boy answered, placing his unimportant hands arrogantly on his unimportant hips. Expression haughty and high bred and Byakuran itched to knock him straight. How. Dare. They? They didn't have the right to look at her with their stupid little condescension inherited from unimportmant clan-_not family, never family_-members.

"_I. Said. Apologize. Now_." She punctuated, taking a step closer with each word. The ones behind him shifted slightly at her voice but the leader (obviously dumber than the rest) became emboldened. Little fuck. She'd show him, just like she'd show the rest.

"Do it or else!" She threatened, and was pleased that he minutely flinched but no dice. He just kept running his stupid, stupid mouth.

"Why would I say sorry for calling you what you are?" He questioned, acting faux confused before sneering. And Byakuran could feel her muscles coiling. "You're just lucky enough I didn't call your mother what she is. A lying clan betraying whor-"

Byakuran lunged with a war cry flying from her mouth. She had him screaming before the word even touched his tongue. Eyes sharpening she took off after the others. They would get what they deserve.

* * *

Byakuran sat in an uncomfortable seiza with her back stiff and straight and tiny weight tried onto her wrists with her hands out to the sides.

With a scowl she turned her face from her uncle and his exasperated sighs. Stubbornly staying silent she ignored her trembling arms and refused to meet his gaze.

Byakuran would not feel remorseful. She wouldn't.

"So," Sojiro began for the tenth time in the past minute. "will you tell me what spurred you to attack them? Did they insult you?"

Silence. Glaring even harder into the corner of the room Byakuran gritted her teeth. If they had only done that then maybe she wouldn't have broken that kid's nose...and fractured his ulna...and torn some ligaments...Shaking her head she erased the dark grin of satisfaction from her face and dutifully pretended not to hear her Ouji-sama's question.

After a while he sighed in exhaust. Again.

"Tatami, come deal with your child while I go deal with the other ten." He grumbled passing by her and exiting through the sliding door.

Though she was pleased they would also be in trouble she flinched slightly at his dismissive tone before she quickly steeled herself as her mother sat across from her.

A contemplative silence settled over the two of them and Byakuran grimaced.

Byakuran could feel her eyes drilling into her head, and she couldn't explain what she felt.

Her mother wasn't looking at her like her uncle had been. Hard and seeking answers to his questions, probing and interrogating. She was simply looking, gaze soft and understanding. Asking her to tell when she was ready and it made her feel what Sojiro had failed to inspire.

_Guilty_.

With no small amount of anger Byakuran could feel her eyes tear up and her chest tighten. Had she reacted unnecessarily to their taunts? Gritting her teeth Byakuran seethed internally, of course she had! She was practically twenty plus years their senior, she could have handled that with more finesse befitting of her station. The next thought hit her hard.

Was her mother disappointed with her? Byakuran's heart skipped at the mere notion. She didn't want that but could that be what she was thinking?

But she wouldn't feel remorseful! She wouldn't! She refused to!

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered, arms fluttering close to the ground as she wiped at her eyes. The telling wetness on her yukata sleeves made her curse herself for her weakness. Wasn't she older than tears?

"I didn't mean to hurt them I-I swear! They just made me s-so angry!" She sobbed, emotions out of control her words regained their childish edge.

"I told them to apologize b-but they didn't and I just r-reacted!" Her mother's silence was not encouraging. At all.

"And I know that you think attacking family is _d-disgraceful_ and I'm sorry I dishonored the clan." She sniveled bowing her head to the floor. "I ask your forgiveness."

In a wild displacement of air Byakuran found herself wrapped up in her mother. Arms around her shoulders she was pulled into a warm embrace. Deft fingers untied the weights and messaged her wrists.

"Don't you ever," Her mother snapped and Byakuran stiffened and tried to fall back into her dogeza but failed as Tatami pulled her closer. "say you are sorry for defending yourself."

"B-but I dishonored-"

"You dishonored nothing!" Her mother snapped, lilac eyes blazing something fierce. "Disciplining those in the clan is the job of the Shogun's family. You did nothing more than put those who spoke out of turn into their place."

The sureness and righteous fury in her voice resprung the tears in her eyes. Bawling loudly Byakuran buried her face in her mother's kimono and took the comfort that was offered.

"In this life people will call you many things. Murderer, tyrant, _bastard_-" Byakuran flinched. "-but don't let those words chip at your heart or wear at your soul." Tatami explained, placing her chin on the top of her head.

"Instead allow them to be a barrier, to motivate you to higher heights. Let them see how strong the _'bastard girl'_ will grow." Tatami whispered, rubbing slow circles in her shoulders and spine.

Nodding into the bosom of her mother she pulled back, her face red with tears.

"Now then why don't you tell me the whole story?"

* * *

"-so then you grabbed them by the hair and swung them into each other?" Her mother questioned with a raised brow and Byakuran nodded.

"And all of that earned you the nick name of _Shiroi kami banshī_?"

Another tilted of the head.

"White haired banshee? It fits."

"kaa-chan!" Byakuran cried but was thoroughly ignored.

"Hm, I can't fault you for creativity nor for successfully but sloppily using clan fighting techniques when you haven't been formally trained but you allow yourself to take too much damage in the process."

She winced as her mother ran a green hand over the various bruises and cuts on her body and shrugged.

"It gets the job done."

"Yes but at what cost? Some of these I will have to leave there to get my point across" Tatami smiled causing a shiver to roll down her spine. Scary~.

"Hey kaa-chan?" Byakuran called and received an answering hum.

"Why do you know iryo-jutsu?" This made her pause in wrapping her chest before giving another contemplative hum.

"My brothers were a reckless bunch." She chuckled, tucking the last of the white wrap around her arms.

"Brothers? I thought only Sojiro-ouji-sama was my uncle?"

"No quite my little orchid."

"Then where are they?" Byakuran questioned.

"Two had died defending the clan and the last joined our special force." Tatami explained.

"Ah." She knew of the special force. In their clan who didn't? The _Ken no Kage_. Shadow of the Sword. Self explanatory really, they were similar to Anbu but instead they wore cloth hoods and scarves to obscure their mouths, nose, and forehead. Only leaving their identical eyes on display. Really disillusioning when you began to think all of your opponents are the same person.

"Will I every meet him?"

"I think the real question is will you meet him at the same time he meets you." Her mother giggled and Byakuran shivered.

"Are...Are you telling me...my uncle...has been pulling some _Samurai Anbu_ stunts on me?"

This time Tatami outright laughed-or cackled, depending on how you viewed it-and patted her daughter's head placatingly.

"Of course he has, what, did you think he would pass up the chance to stalk his little adorable niece?"

"Actually ye-"

"Anyways-" Tatami chirped, cheerfully cutting her off. "I think it most definitely time to teach you my _Ken no Michi_. If you're old enough to brawl I think I can teach you how to properly fight."

Raising to a stand Tatami smiled disarmingly. "I hope you are prepared for a long day of torture."

She carefully closed the door behind her.

It was official. Her mother was a sadist. Even if her mother wasn't mad, this sure felt like punishment.

* * *

**The confrontation between the kids needed to happen Byakuran's happy little family bubble has been popped. Most high born clans wouldn't be so accepting and it shows here. So there is a Samurai equivalent of the Anbu corps. There will be more on that later.**

**Ken no michi- way of the sword. You guys will** **be learning more about the Hanazono style and kekkai genkai. Yes you read that right. Kekkai genkai.**

**Byakuran's nick name gave me trouble but I hope you like it. It fits her I think. Review and thank you to everyone who has given my story attention. Please excuse any errors.**


	5. Kakimawasu Rīchi かき回すリーチ

Byakuran heaved and choked in exhaustion, as a thin layer of perspiration covered her skin, making her loose black hakama and top stick to her limbs. She had been at it for hours. It was awful. It was her worst nightmare. It was-

"Byakuran! I can see you slacking off! Pick up the pace. Pick it UP!"

-her mother.

Shoving past the tiredness of her flimsy muscles she raised the bokken and resumed her choppy movements.

Step. Twist, flick her wrist, stab forward. Fumble with her balance. Recover footing. Swing up, to the right, down. Double step. Turn. Rinse repeat.

It was tedious work especially as she watched her mother move seamlessly through her forms and her trip over her feet. Though logically her mom would be better since she is older but try being mentally the same age as her. Embarrassing.

For the past weeks Byakuran had been doing her chakra exercises, studying the arts, training her katas, and being run ragged by her 'loving' mother.

One would think that her being so old in a young body would be helpful with her physical training. Well you thought wrong. Even before she had always been more mentally inclined ergo that's why chakra control manipulation, battle theory, and crafting her own calligraphy tags was practically her specialty.

When in her old body the only exercise she had really gotten was her years of gymnastics and even that at first was a complication causing activity. Byakuran was lucky that her muscle and photographic memory followed her through or she would have a much harder time.

Parry invisible thrust. Bring bokken level to her eyes. Slash the air in an half circle. Trip after attempting to incorporate her mother's kick. Spin. Repeat.

Byakuran could be considered something of a child prodigy. She spoke started walking young, spoke even younger. Grasped onto ideas and concepts like a Venus fly trap catches well, flies. She was well ahead of even some of the older kids in her clan and that made her uncle and mother proud.

But even with her enhanced intellect and maturity she was not fit to become a Samurai with just that alone. Nor just because she was smart would they throw her into battle. If she had so wanted Byakuran could have went into battle tactics, been the Confucius of the Samurai world, or hell even a poet. Though yes, if you displayed these traits they would certainly hope you joined their ranks but they would not push unless warriors were really needed.

Finally finishing up her set she fell into her at ease position. Dominant foot forward, shoulders squared, and wooden sword at navel level.

"Good, you are showing progress." Her mother nodded, her profession face melting off to reveal her softer side.

"Un. It's hard but I think I like it." Byakuran grunted, taking the wet cloth her mother had handed her.

"You had better like it, it's apart of my legacy to you." Tatami snorted, making even that crude noise sound elegant.

"Speaking of legacies," She began, trying to appear nonchalant but by the smirk her mother send her she had failed. Miserably. "-will you teach me about the clan's kekkai genkai now?" Byakuran rushed, eyes downcast and fi gets fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

Tatami sighed. "If you are going to ask something of me, ask like the confident, in control young lady I know you to be." She scolded and Byakuran shifted her back into a straight line and locked eyes with her mother.

"May I please be told about the Hanazono kekkai genkai okaa-sama?" Byakuran said formally, placing her bokken over her thighs and her hands on her knees.

Tatami shook her head in humor at the serious look on her daughter's face and reached out to ruffle her white tresses.

"Ara, growing up so fast." She lamented before pulling the small girl in for a smothering hug.

"Don't ever grow older! Stay my adorable little orchid!" She cooed planting wet kisses all over her face. Squirming away from her mother's questing lips with a panicked squealing laugh they wrestled around awhile before they both ended up on the ground.

"I-is our kekkai genkai too dangerous to tell me about?" Byakuran inquired, faint chuckles marring her words.

"It's more of a relative danger than active. It's a more...volatile ability some of our clan members possess." Tatami explained, hauling them both up into a sitting position.

"Volatile? Like unstable?" That sounded worse than dangerous.

"It's very...sentient and...instinct driven. Conscious even." Her mother said, struggling to find the proper words for this situation.

"Is it a doujutsu?" Byakuran really hoped it wasn't because frankly, the world didn't need a Rinnegan 2.0.

"Heaven's no. Though it does reside within us."

Byakuran went silent. "Is it chakra?"

Her mother nodded and she was confused.

"How can chakra inside of us be conscious, I thought we controlled it?"

"Not as though it has a mind of it's own honey, more like it reacts to what you think. Whether you are aware of it or not."

"Example?"

Tatami hummed before holding out one hand and closing her eyes. For a few seconds the only thing that could be heard was her mother's deep breathes before the buzz of energy filled the room.

With wide eyes Byakuran stared at the churning deep red chakra coating her hand.

"This," Tatami began in a completely collected and calm voice. "is the _Kakimawasu_ _Rīchi_ or the Churning Reach. It is called so because of the motion it makes and it's dexterity."

Reaching out her palm at the tea kettle sitting in the corner.

"To fully equip the Kakimawasu Rīchi one must reach a perfect balance of calm. For those who cannot do such a thing then it is best to find a state of emotionlessness." Her mother then began to make the chakra jump from her palm to her elbow and snake around her fore arm. It was not a natural way for chakra to move and if anyone saw it they would know if had to be a bloodline limit.

"While it is not bad or not an option to use the technique while heavy with emotional distress it also makes it much harder to control. Observe."

Suddenly the red energy spiked and pitched around shattering the teapot and table until her mother quickly calmed it.

"That was the Kakimawasu Rīchi under the duress of anger. Now imagine that being influenced by fury." Tatami reclosed her eyes and let the Kakimawasu Rīchi dissipate.

"There are many different things it can do, including incorporating it into our kenjutsu style but I think that is for another time."

Byakuran nodded in agreement.

"Now why don't we get cleaned up and go off to bed?"

* * *

Byakuran's body positively ached with every movement she made. Groaning loudly, she cursed her mother and her crazy methods before rolling out of her bed.

Crawling on her hands and knees until she reached her dresser before she pulled herself up to inspect the damage done to her person when the sight she saw made her stop cold.

Practically smashing her face into the glass Byakuran screamed in horror.

"EH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Below her eyes were barely there red spiked lines.

* * *

**So this his their kekkai genkai. The Jiraiya marks form. Review!**


	6. Questions 質問

Byakuran was officially freaking out. It wasn't the 'oh geez oh geez this is crazy' or the 'oh mighty Kami who resides in the heavens above us measly humans, what is happening?' it was the 'HOLY FLYING FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GROWING ON MY PRECIOUS FACE?'.

Now let it be said Byakuran is not usually one to panic, lose her shit, or flip the table, all of those meditation sessions had to affect something and it just so happens it was her patience. But when she saw those red lines, those familiar red lines she almost had a heart attack. A heart attack that ruptured every path way in her frail, frail heart.

Byakuran wanted to say it couldn't be, that this was all a big misunderstanding and her dad was some faceless but powerful white hair red line having warrior but she couldn't. It was all too possible. With her father who is a mystery man and her mother who left to go have a child it was more than possible that maybe, just maybe her father was who she thought it was. Mother fucking (quite literally) the toad sage Jiraiy-

There was a knock at her door. Freezing in her place, violet eyes cut across the distance to the entrance to her room and she gulped. Please don't let it be her uncle, please don't let it be her uncle!

"Byakuran-sama? Is everything alright?" Her handmaid Fuura asked, voice concerned and instantly Byakuran calmed. Danger passed.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I simply have more bruises than I thought from kaa-san's training." She said making sure to sound contrite and sheepish.

"Well is there something I can do to assist you?"

Byakuran thought it over. She didn't know any genjutsu to cover up the marks and surely the higher clan members would notice and she couldn't leave her room looking like the spawn of a legendary ninja so she would need a substitute.

"Could you bring me some powder that matches the tone of my skin?"

There was the sound of movement most likely a bow before Fuura spoke up again.

"Of course Byakuran-sama." Fuura shuffled away leaving Byakuran alone.

Sighing deeply she rubbed at the marks under her eyes. This would complicate things. Scowling at her reflection she whirled away and slide down to the floor.

Great now she looked even more different from her clan and family. The white hair she had thought was enough, now the lines? Byakuran huffed and grimaced, from what she knew they wouldn't stop growing until they reached the ends of her cheeks and with time they would get darker and darker until makeup would not do the trick unless she got it specially made. Peeking at her face once more in the mirror she grudgingly had to admit though she looked like her mother she could see another face reflected in hers. And here she thought Jiraiya's facial thingies were makeup.

These telling marks made her a target. It was no secret that as a bastard child she had enemies and if someone found out that her father was who she thought it was, she was going to be in danger. But why had her mother choose him out of all the people she could have picked to steal sperm from? And why did her father have to pick that city to stay at?

Geez and the man didn't even know he had a child in the world. And what if by some crazy way he found out? What would he do? Would he be happy? Angry? Would he avoid ever having to meet her? Maybe he'd feel guilty and out of pity try to bond with her?

A thought struck her deep within her soul. What if his village wanted to take her away from her family? Byakuran thought back to the time where she told her mother she could sense nature chakra. Tatami had been shocked but had acknowledged it as a useful skill she could possibly develop. Whose to say that her father's village won't think the same and try to take her? And Danzo, dear Kami-sama _Danzo_.

If the news of one of the Sannin's hypothetical sage mode using child who also possibly possessed a kekkai genkai was to each anyone in the leaf first it would him and there was only so much her parents could do against the child stealing expertise of ROOT. And if ROOT bothered her then Orochimaru was an even bigger headache. If someone loved stealing kids more than Danzo it was that snake faced bastard. As the teammate to her father who he trusted he would undoubtably be one of the first to know.

So much danger revolved around these simple markings. Byakuran hated the very valid threat they posed. She was only lucky Fuura had come in answer to her shout instead of anyone else who didn't have rules and protocols in place to keep them from throwing open her door and revealing what she wanted to keep hidden.

Another knock at the door drew her attention from her dismal thoughts.

"Byakuran-sama I have the things you had wanted."

Rising quickly to a stand Byakuran ran over to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Leave the materials on the night stand, I'm going to shower!" She called as she stripped her clothes off and climbed into the shower.

"Of course Byakuran-sama." She heard the door open and someone walked in. Grabbing the lavender scented soap she quickly scrubbed her skin until it turned bright red from the duress. Listening to the door close Byakuran ran small fingers through her white hair and soaped it up and let herself become taken over by her mind.

She really hoped the makeup helped or Kami-sama help her if someone saw.

She would have to talk to her mother about this. There was no way she could handle this knowledge by herself and since her mother knew (how could she not with his glaring characteristics?) and lived with it she could help.

Climbing out of the bath she dried herself off, dressed in a white yukata with a violet obi sash she grabbed the powder and vanished back into the bathroom.

Peering over the edge of her abnormally large sink Byakuran's brow furrowed as she spied her stepping stool which was all the way in the next room. Huffing indignantly she turned to face the wall and planted one hand and foot on it's surface. Channeling the right amount of chakra into her limbs she pulled herself up the wall to the ceiling until she was upside down in front of her bathroom sink mirror.

Slowly withdrawing the energy from the pads of her feet she let her legs dangle a few inches away from the sink counter before letting herself drop into a crouch.

Byakuran grinned, wall walking: successful.

Grabbing the powder case Byakuran drew on her cosmetics expertise from her other life and dabbed one finger into the substance. Carefully smearing it over her lower eyelid and upper cheek bone Byakuran was extremely pleased to note that it indeed masked the red and proceeded to cover the other side.

Jumping down from the sink Byakuran ran from her room and down to the calligraphy center hoping to find her mother. Usually in the mornings she could catch her there looking elegant and focused. Throwing open the door Byakuran frowned, of course the one day she needed to speak with her was the one day her mother decided to forgo her little personal tradition.

Growling in frustration she set off again. And again. And again. All throughout the compound people could hear the sound of sliding doors being opened and slammed. Followed by the sound of a frustrated, strangled yell that no one could decipher.

Falling to her knees Byakuran grasped her long pale hair and gave a vicious tug which immediately had her rubbing her scalp in pain.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that blasted woman was a ninja in disguise." She grumbled, a pinched expression on her face.

"What 'blasted woman'?" An amused voice piped from behind her and Byakuran sprung to attention.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouted, her previous anger gunning towards the turquoise haired woman before her.

At the raised brow of her mother Byakuran quickly backtracked. "Please Okaa-sama." She even added in a little bow.

"Of course musume." Turning on her heel her mother strode through the halls and lead her daughter to a room with a low rise table and a tea pot.

Settling down Tatami turned a smile to her child.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Steeling herself Byakuran refused to wimp out. This conversation needed to happen no matter how scared she was.

Wiping at her lids she uncovered the budding marks, raised her head, and stared her mother straight in her shock glazed eyes.

"I think it's time you told me who my father was."

* * *

**So the bomb has been dropped. Can someone say baby momma drama? I think Byakuran has some serious concerns. I mean some Jiraiya child oc's are kinda nonchalant about the whole 'he's my dad' thing. If it was me I'd cry and hope he never finds out. I would wonder how he'd take the news of a child. Thank you all for reading my story. Review it's motivation!**


	7. Explanations 説明

Byakuran held her mother's gaze unflinchingly as they practically pierced through hers. Her back was ramrod straight and her hands clasped tight in her lap, pale from the blood restricting grip. Her mother's expression had yet to change and somehow looking at the dispassionate mask splattered on her mother's usually passionate face made her blood run cold.

Her mother's hand reached out and brushed against her lower eye lids. Byakuran held perfectly still, a little inkling of fear budding at the thought of her mother so close to her eyes after her frozen state. It wasn't really a fear of being hurt maybe it was one of rejection. She already looked so different from them already what if...?

"When did those appear?" She asked, tone calm and blank.

Byakuran looked startled at the question but squared her shoulders and answered her confidently. "This morning okaa-sama."

She turned her eyes politely just to the left of her mother's face and heard a deep weary sigh echoed through the room.

"I'm not angry with you my little orchid I had only hoped that you wouldn't have to receive such a telling trait," Tatami explained running a hand through her unbound hair. "If anything I should be the one receiving your ire, rightfully so too."

Byakuran stayed silent.

"I suppose you would like to know how it happened ne?" The usually poised woman said with a rueful smile painted on her lips.

Turning her eyes back to face her mother she nodded once and nothing more.

"Then I guess I will have to tell this tale from the beginning." With a heaving breathe, Tatami started to pour herself a cup of tea before she paused with indecision.

"I don't think a herbal blend is going to cut it this time." Tatami mused, chuckling dryly. Reaching below the table she pulled out a white bottle and spilled it's contents into a cup.

Byakuran was startled and quickly she reached out and captured her mothers wrist. "If-if this is causing you so much stress then we don't have to talk about it." She attempted to deflect with a wavering grin. "I don't really even care all that much who my father is anyways."

Her mother hadn't taken a drink since her brothers had died. Byakuran wasn't such a horrible child as to where she'd let her mother pull a Tsunade trying to get information. She'd rather wander clueless than scar her family.

"Don't lie to me Byakuran, if you care you care. Me having a drink is not an effect of anything you have done or have asked of me." Tatami said leveling a firm look on her daughter.

Hesitantly pulling back Byakuran pouted slightly. "So what if I want to know, I can about you even more than my curiosity."

Tatami smiled and gave her head a pat.

"Do you remember what I told you about your birth?"

Byakuran nodded. "Hai, you set out to conceive a child."

"That I did, do you know why?"

"No kaa-chan."

Tatami took a sip. "It was either provide myself a heir or have a man chosen by the clan do it for me."

Byakuran's brow furrowed, she knew her clan wasn't all rosy but really? "Not like...rape?" She questioned hesitantly, as a girl this subject was naturally more taboo to her.

Her mother smiled grimly. "It might as well have been."

Repressing the shiver that tried to crawl up her spine and settle at the base of her skull she slide forward and placed a hand on her mother's knee and squeezed in a gesture of comfort.

"The clan when faced with the improbability of something tends to make drastic decisions." Tatami explained. Huh, sounded like another clan she knew. "I was a fit woman possessing the Hanazono kekkai genkai, I could add to their ranks."

"Brood mare." Byakuran muttered and received a glance and a nod from the woman.

"Exactly my little orchid. But for a female who is gifted with the Kakimawasu Rīchi, giving birth is a strenuous and dangerous thing. During the birthing process she is unable to control her emotions and the intent to keep her special chakra under control." Tatami paused. "Now imagine if the woman did not want this child and felt spite towards it. Can you guess what would likely happen?"

"Loss of control." Byakuran whispered her answer, the weight of what the elders were willing to risk to ensure a child born with their trademark ability. "You would kill the child."

Her mother hummed her confirmation. "Happens more than I would like to admit."

"I was not willing to put myself on the line for a babe I wouldn't be able to love when I would be able to spy my assigned rapist's face in theirs. It would have disgusted me." The turquoise haired woman spat. "A reminder of my failure to master control over my body and what it creates. The ultimate insult to a proud woman."

Byakuran was suddenly aware of just how much could have changed if her father hadn't been of her mother's choice. A child's life condemned to spiteful hatred sounded awful coming from her mother's mouth especially with all fond memories with her. But Byakuran couldn't bring herself to say she wouldn't have, without a doubt, done the same.

"So I went to Sojiro and asked for a plant to make me incapable of sustaining and carrying any children-"

"Kaa-chan! You didn't?!" Byakuran erupted, shock coating every word. To resort to throwing away her Kami given ability to make life? It was too drastic a move for her cautious and thoughtful mother.

Tatami shot her an amused askance glance. "In fact I did but obviously didn't, just take a look in the mirror."

Thoroughly chastised and red in the face Byakuran settled down and averted her gaze.

A musical chuckled drifted around.

"It's okay my little orchid, the fact that you are worried for me makes me very happy." She placated, planted a kiss on her temple.

"Of course I'm worried." Byakuran grumbled bashfully before turning back to her mother, allowing her to continue.

"As I said, I went to my brother with the intention of becoming barren but he refused saying 'I will not let you damage yourself like this to escape them'." Tatami finished and Byakuran scrunched up her nose.

"That sounds a little mean." She complained, wondering how her Ouji-sama could say something so harsh. Her mother's options were limited.

Her mother chuckled. "Yes when hearing it now it seems a little insensitive but he meant well. After all he is the reason I was able to get away to have you."

Uncle just gained an extra point.

"So I left under the pretense of a break before coming back here to resign myself to a child. And a month into my vacation I met him." Tatami's eyes took on a glazed happy imprint.

That wasn't enough. Just hearing him wasn't enough. She needed to hear his name.

"Who?"

For a long while Tatami let the question sit unanswered before she closed her violet orbs with a sigh. "I never told me anything of his real title, only the alias he used, Sēji. He assumed me a clueless high class lady who knew nothing of ninja affairs just as I had wanted."

"Does that mean you knew who he was?"

Tatami smirked. "No, not at first. He wore a very detailed face altering seal and only his hair was the same. I had only been draw to him after feeling the chakra rippling under the surface of his skin. The Kakimawasu Rīchi if mastered enough can be sensitive to large amounts of energy whether hidden or no."

Byakuran's eyes narrowed contemplatively. "So you figured it out from his chakra alone?"

Tatami laughed. "No child, that wasn't nearly enough. The Kakimawasu Rīchi doesn't allow you to differentiate between people. The glimpse I had received had intrigued me so I had marked him as my target." She smirked dubiously.

Something about hearing your mother talk about her past conquests whether or not that conquest helped make you, it was still a creepy feeling.

"So I got close, smiled, flirted, allowed him to think he was charming me into his bed. So when I had finally arrived there that was when I had found the clue that had tipped me off."

Byakuran loathed to ask what her mother found while doing the nasty with Jiraiya but she had to know. No matter how much she wished she didn't. "What?"

"I found seals decorating his back that I had accidentally brought to the surface, seals that not even our seals master can apply." Tatami said, voice triumphant. "Seals only a fuuinjutsu master should know. And from their I could only make one conclusion."

She was confused on one thing.

"How did he not notice the pulse of chakra you admitted?" Byakuran asked with a frown. Jiraiya no matter how pervy he seemed was too competent to be so empty headed.

"Oh, he was much to deep inside...of his own sphere of...concentration." Cue a self satisfied gloating smile.

Oh. OH! OH KAMI GROSS! Shuddering faintly she resolutely ignored the innuendo. And attempted to burn it from her innocent child mind.

"So who was he?"

"Only one seal master was known, one from the elemental countries. You may have heard of him in your studies. One of the Densetsu no Sennin, Jiraiya."

Knowing no other way to react she simply nodded to the information and she was sure she had seen a fleeting look of relief fly over her mother's delicate features.

"But how did you get him to get you to have me?" Surely the man hadn't consented? Wasn't he deeply in love with Tsunade?

"He didn't, I drugged him." Tatami shrugged and took a sip of her sake.

Byakuran stared open mouthed at her mother. She, Hanazono Tatami, date rape drugged the Toad Sannin. How...Criminally awesome! Her mother was so bad ass. Besides if Tsunade could do it and he wanted to sleep with her. Imagine how easy it would be if she was already sleeping with him. Like slipping candy to a horny grown man.

"So you knocked him out? I'd imagine that I'd be hard to do...adult things with him passed out." Byakuran blushed.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tatami tsked tapping the tip of her nose three times. "I think you are confused on what I meant by drug. I did not knock him out or induce intoxication, I merely regularly slipped him fertility supplements continually. Myself as well."

That was actually pretty genius. It wasn't like the stuff she was slipping him was hurtful in anyway and he wouldn't be checking his 'how-fast-can-I-get-woman-pregnant?' meter. It was below the radar. Her mother was a certified gangster. She has the drug lord on Samurai speed dial.

"Pretty soon my medicine by passed any safe guards he had set up and I only needed the littlest of him to have a child. One night while he was drunk he was a little less neat with the...cleaning up and it was when you took root inside my womb." Absently her mother patted her abdomen with a fond gesture.

"How did he not find out?"

Tatami shrugged. "Not soon after he got called away and left, myself not soon after. Though I didn't return home until I was well into my third term." She waved. "Besides he thought a high class woman would rather carve out her womb rather than swell with a bastard children of a poorer man."

Huh. Go figure, she was something of a date rape baby. The turkey baster method was very effective against famous people, whether in this world or the next.

"Was having me hard?" Byakuran asked, concerned about how strenuous it was to carry her.

"One of the hardest, most difficult, nerve-wracking things of my life." Tatami confessed. "But I would go through it all again, just for you."

Her mother leaned forward and placed her forehead on hers. "And I know I am placing a heavy burden on your shoulders by telling you these things and although you are so mature I wish I could shield you from this." Tatami confessed. "I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish."

Byakuran could feel something warm unfurling deep within her stomach and soon she was beaming. Tackling her mother she buried her faced in the curve of her neck and smiled.

"I'll always forgive you cos' love you too much not to kaa-chan!" She chirped, grinning cheekily up at her. Purple eyes sparkling.

"And I you, my little orchid." Tatami glowed with a grateful expression. She brushed a finger over her cheek bones. "Now why don't we go find something to cover up those mark with, ne?"

"Un!"

* * *

**So there you have it! How Byakuran was created! This chapter gave me do much trouble, aren't you happy I finished it? Review and tell me what you think so I will have motivation to type up the new chapter. P.s. Byakuran meets a new important character next chapter (no Konoha ninja though, sorry!). Thanks for reading!**


	8. Family 家族

_"Italics!"_ - **English**

* * *

Byakuran stared in horribly concealed fascination at the soggy looking pack of flesh. Not even a few hours pier her baby cousin had been born. A spitting image of his father Toshiro slept oblivious, swathed in bundled of blue blankets. She had never really met or spent time with his mother outside of a few glimpses of the women and even then she didn't even know she was her Ouji-sama's wife or pregnant with a new member of her family!

Watching her little cousin sleep Byakuran felt a pang echo in her chest. Just a few hours into this world and he was already motherless. Complications with the birth left Tsuya-his mother-dying from the after math and stress. Scooting closer she pressed a finger to his round cheek and giggled at the soft texture.

"Your kaa-chan may be gone but I'm sure mine will share her love and let me tell you she loves alot and very hard." Byakuran nodded, a puffed up proud look on her face. Wasn't she the best older cousin ever? Nevermind, she already knew she was.

As if sensing her comment of having no mother and ignoring her generous offer to share Toshiro began to cry. Loudly. And in increasing pitch.

Panic smacked Byakuran hard and fast. Standing up she floundered for a second, a flustered looking climbing onto her previously smiling face. Oh boy, for a new born he sure had a set of lungs.

"Uwah! Stop crying!" Byakuran nearly wailed in desperation. "I said you could call her kaa-chan too!" Her offer did absolutely nothing to stop the wailing child. "You can call me your onee-chan also!"

Casting part nervous part expectant looks at the wide double doors Byakuran groaned. Where the heck were the adults? Couldn't they hear him crying or were they expecting her three and a half year old self to take care out it?

That thought made her pause. Crap they probably were, if she could handle herself then she could handle a baby.

Turning back to her cousin she mustered up her knowledge on children and expertise with infants (from her old world, thank KAMI she at least knew what to do) Byakuran reached out hesitantly and brought the blue haired child close to her chest, on top of her heart beat. Humming softly she set a steady beat.

Pacing the room she softly tapped at his bottom and whispered into his ear.

"_I'll be the best Onee-chan ever. I'll teach you English and how to read. How to fight, how to lie, how to use jutsu_, _the_ _works_." Byakuran rambled in her native tongue, eyes sparkling with happiness. "_And I'll love you lots and lots_!"

"_And when we want to keep something a secret we can speak outside of Japanese. Our own special language that only we will know!_"

And on and on she spoke detailing future adventures, talking about the clan, his father, Samurai, ninja, and everything in between.

"-_and now I have to wear a powder and a creme to cover the red marks_." She finished firmly before looking down at the now silent small baby nestled into the circle of her arms.

Slowly but surely somewhere along the way of her rant he had drifted off into a light snooze.

"Yatta!" She whisper yelled in triumph but quieted instantly as he shifted a bit.

He was probably hungry, she didn't know if he had been fed yet but it couldn't hurt to go find something for him.

Walking over to his crib she reached to the side and pulled out a little hammock holder thing reminiscent to a child carrier front pack and set him inside.

Correcting it's position Byakuran blew her hair from her face and opened the door leading to the hallway.

Peering both ways down the corridors she took a left and headed to the kitchens.

Opening the pantry door she rummaged around searching for some version of Samurai baby milk solution and after several minutes of nothing she growled and stomped one foot irately.

"Are you in need of any assistance Byakuran-san?" A deep male voice asked and she nearly jumped a mile in the air. Whirling around and taking a timed jump back Byakuran's eyes narrowed as she took in this new arrival.

And though he was dressed, clothed in the Kage no Ken uniform she wouldn't not deign herself to trusting him. Unconsciously her arms tightened protectively over the form of her little cousin.

"State your name, rank, and intention." She snapped, drawing her form up.

Immediately he answered in the staccato format all of the Hanazono warriors were ingrained to respond with. In a kneeling formation his fisted hand rested over his heart and the other against the floor.

"Hanazono Ganjuro, Kage no Ken squad commander, and it seemed as if you needed help with something Byakuran-sama."

"Who sent you?"

"Your mother and uncle."

Upon hearing this news she relaxed if not slightly but still held herself akimbo and at the ready.

"So you're here to help me, yeah?" She questioned, eyes roaming around the room and the thrown open cabinets.

"Yes Byakuran-sama."

"Then er, can you find me some infant food." She said, feeling awkward for asking this specialized killer to help feed her newborn cousin.

"It's not for me!" She added unnecessarily, like he couldn't spot the bundle in her care. "I just thought, ya know he might be hungry. I'm not exactly sure if he had eaten and he's new so he could like, get really sick if we don't feed him regularly and I can't find it and it'll be my fault if he-"

A box of baby milk powder thrusted in her face. Looking away from the various cupboards she turned toward the scarfed man and violet met violet.

"Is this what you were searching for Byakuran-sama?" He asked and she could swear up and down there was a tone of amusement flavoring his flat voice.

"I totally cleared out the places where it definitely couldn't have been for you." She snapped, taking the powder from his hands.

"Of course Byakuran-sama."

"I'm serious!"

"I know Byakuran-sama."

"...Is that sarcasm I'm spotting?"

"...I would never Byakuran-sama."

Shooting her rather cheeky guard a playfully suspicious glare she read through the instruments and stroked her cheek in thought. Very interesting~.

"Why don't you handle this?" She decided pressing the canister back into his hands. Some of that kanji was hard and she didn't want to mess anything up.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust a stranger to something so important?" He questioned, sounding honestly curious and Byakuran's eyes met his and for a long while she said nothing at all. Just...stared.

Suddenly a smile blossomed on her face and she moved to take a seat in a nearby chair. Her back wasn't made for carrying a baby for so longer, Samurai child or not.

"Well you're not really a stranger to me now are you?" Byakuran carefully removed the cloth covering Toshiro's face in preparation of his feeding. "Right, Sutōkā-ouji-sama?"

Silence reigned a second time as she listened to Ganjuro move around their large kitchen. A hand entered her field of vision and she reached out to take the bottle from his grasp.

Sliding the tip into her now awake cousin's mouth she made sure he was drinking before paying her attention to the patiently waiting man.

"When did you figure it out?"

Byakuran shrugged one delicate shoulder. "The moment you gave me a heart attack, kaa-chan told me about my shadow watcher and you felt familiar." Shifting the bottle Byakuran glared at her uncle.

"Speaking of shadow watching we definitely need to talk about your stalking tendencies!"

Ganjuro was silent for a bit taking in her proclamation before he collapsed his face into one of his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Byakuran rigid then pale at the sight of this specialized assassin hunched over.

"H-hey! If the thought of not stalking me kills you so bad then you can keep it as a hobby!" She attempted to placate, waving her now free hand frantically. "J-just stop crying or doing whatever it is you're doing!"

Abruptly he sat up and bowed his head. "As you wish Byakuran-sama."

"And stop calling me 'Byakuran-sama', you're my uncle and elder. Just my name is enough."

"As you wish Byakuran." Her uncle acquiesced.

Setting the empty bottle on the counter Byakuran furrowed her brow.

"So were crying early or was that some kind of seizure Kage no Ken commanders get?"

Ganjuro shook his head. "No I was not crying."

"Then what was that all about?"

"I was in the amidst of laughing, you are an amusing girl." Her uncles eyes shifted into U's and she shivered at the signature Kakashi move. Byakuran got the faint feeling he was smiling under that mask.

"You know," She mused. "you're oddly mouthy for a body guard."

"The same could be said for a child of your age Byakuran."

"...Touche..."

"Thank you."

"_GANJURO! I CAN'T FIND THE CHILDREN! I KNOW WATCH MY DAUGHTER'S EVERY BREATHE HAVE YOU SEEN_-" Tatami blinked before flashing a thousand watt smile.

"Oh so you've met. I go inform Sojiro of his son's whereabouts now. Wouldn't want to intrude on any uncle niece bonding time." And with a bow her mother slide the wooden doors closed.

Byakuran blanched. "You can't just leave after saying something like that! Watching my every breathe! You Sutōkā-Ouji!" She accused pointing at her rather calm relative.

"Having you under my guard requires me to watch you."

"Like a stalker?"

"If that is the way you wish to perceive it, then yes." Cue U eye curl smile.

"...You Samurai ANBU are some hardcore people."

"Thank you."

"_IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!_"

* * *

**Okay** **so that's her uncle and little cousin. They are really important to Byakuran and the plot so I hope you like them. Review! It's motivation! P.s. How do you feel about her teaching Toshiro English? I personally like the idea. :)**

**Sutōkā- Stalker**


	9. Water and Words 水と言葉

_'This stuff'_- **English**

* * *

Violet met violet as Byakuran stared hard into childish eyes. Hers reflecting frustration as his did amusement.

"Say _'sissy'_." Byakuran instructed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. Her patience finite as she glared with puffed her cheeks up at her baby cousin who in turn did the same.

"Come on it's like the super easiest word ever. I'll even break it down for you, 'sis-see'." She say slowly, drawing out the word which was completely lost on her giggling food throwing relative.

Sighing deeply she messaged her forehead.

"Seriously Toshiro just say it for me one time," Byakuran pleaded, hands clasped together. "Follow my mouth and form the syllables, _'siss_-GAH!"

Practically throwing herself to the floor she dodged the glob of mushed food and huffed disdainfully at the now madly cackling child. Whose bright idea was it to give him that bowl of vomit anyways?

"So you'll practice your aim but you won't practice your English." She accused pushing herself up from her position on the ground. "I see how it is."

Dusting invisible dirt from her hands as she clapped them together she turned with a snooty dismissive tilt of her head stalked towards the door. "I wash myself of your company. I'm done with you."

Throwing open the tatami door she glanced around the hallway. "Sutōkā-ouji-sama! Come watch your unreachable nephew cuz I have lessons now!" She shouted and like stalker he was named for he melted out of the shadows to her left and bowed.

"Of course Byakuran," He acquiesced. "But I think it is hardly his fault that he is unteachable. After all he is a mere few month-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved off with an amused eye roll. "Enough out of you Mr. Sassy pants. Sojiro-ouji-sama waits for no one and I doubt he'd be merciful if my excuse was 'your brother talks too much'."

Taking off down the hall she cast a hasty wave behind her. Gah! She had wasted (well not really since she was determined to have his first word be spoken in English) all that time with that blue haired baby and not enough time preparing for her lessons. Byakuran refused to be late and suffer punishment. Refused.

Bursting into her room she ripped open her drawers and tugged out a pair of black shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt with their flowered orchid crest on the back. Hop-stripping out of her current attire she tugged on her battle clothes and sandals and grabbed her boken and sheath before she jogged over to her window.

Looking down from the third story opening she gauged the distance before vaulting over the edge and monkeying onto the nearby tree. Tightening her fingers around the trunk she channeled chakra to her palms and latched on.

Spidering down with only her hands as an anchor (since she couldn't push any chakra through the material of her footwear) Byakuran ended up on the ground.

Racing past various clan members and zigzagging by stationary objects she ended up at the large pond on the clan's estate. Spying her uncle she walked up to him and gave a formal bow.

"Ohayo Ouji-sama." She greeted with a cheeky grin.

Taking a sip of his tea he casted her a quirked brow. "I completely defeats the purpose of being formal if you smile like the cat who got the creme."

That only made her grin widen. "Yeah I know, that's why I do it."

"Insufferable brat."

"Crotchety old man." She grumbled right back before she yelped at the sharp rap to the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for Ouji?" She scowled rubbing the back of her head. That really hurt.

"Mind your manners gaki and take off your shoes, you won't need them for today."

Shrugging off the faint stinging at her neck she toed off her scandals and wiggled her toes in the grass.

"Next?" She asked, rocking back on her heels.

"Now go walk on the water. I'll instruct from here." Her uncle said nonchalantly, expecting her to pull a Jesus of Nazareth as he sat down and pulled out a scroll and began writing down whatever it is clan head's wrote down.

Giving the pond (lake really) a distrustful look she nervously shuffled closer to her uncle until she ended up practically in his lap.

He sighed and looked down at her. "What is it now?"

Byakuran tittered a bit pulling out of his personal space. "Well, this may seem totally crazy and unbelievable based on knowing my shamazingly talented self but uh, I don't uh, actually uh...knowhowtodothis!" Her last words so rushes they slipped into one jumbled mess.

He turned her a droll look. "Repeat that again."

With a cherry red face and embarrassed whisper to her voice she did as he asked and received another raised brow and deep sigh.

"Stand and watch me." Without another word her uncle made his way out onto the calm surface of the water without causing a single ripple.

From what she could feel he seemed to be distributing his chakra evenly between his feet and the surface below him and as easy as that sounded it definitely wasn't a walk in the park.

"You are successful at climbing surfaces yes?" Her asked and Byakuran nodded.

"It is pretty much the same principle but this is not as constant like a wall or a tree is." He explained. "Water moves. It bends and it shifts, and with it so must you."

In the blink of an eye, quicker than hers could have caught he was suddenly on the shore back in his previous position.

"I expect you to figure out what I mean, the sooner the better." And he went back to ignoring her like the loving uncle he was. Charming ain't he?

Turning a scrutinizing glare at the liquid death trap she walked over and crouched by the bank.

First things first, she needed to list what she knew about this exercise.

1. The training method is used to gain better chakra control.

Well that was a no-brainer considering Sakura, with her perfect control could pass it with ease.

2. The user has emit a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and use the repellent force to walk across the surface of the water.

Byakuran already knew from watching and reading hours of Naruto that you would fall through if you stopped pushing out chakra and her hair took ages to dry.

And 3. This obliviously was more difficult to master than tree walking because the chakra that a person emits changed constantly.

So in other words this was going to take some effort.

Steeling herself she leaned forward and pressed her palms to the surface and let her energy set her hands afloat. Alternating between pushing down and letting up she let herself become familiar with the process of changing her chakra output.

In the midst of the quiet atmosphere the sound of a high pitched shriek followed by a splash was heard and Byakuran stood up from the shallows. Rivulets of water dripping back into the mass around her.

"Okay, pushed too hard, didn't send enough chakra." She muttered. "Better to learn my lesson now rather than later."

Trudging back to the shoreline, very happy that she wore light weighing clothes, she sat down and started her exercise again. This time using her feet.

Bracing her hands behind her she ambled up into a sort of stationary crab walking form and concentrated.

Adding more chakra when the clear liquid licked her ankles and taking some away when they would get ejected from the water she practiced for an hour. All the while her uncle watched with silent approval.

"Okay Ouji-sama, I think I got it now." She declared after sometime, wobbly rising to a stand she nearly lost her stance trying to stabilize herself.

"I'm good." She assured herself with a breathy laugh.

Taking a few cautious steps out deeper into the pond a slow triumphant grin made it on her face. She was freaking doing it.

Excitedly she turned to face her uncle she gave an ecstatic jump for joy.

"YATTA! I DID IT OUJI-SAMA!" Byakuran screamed, waving her arms. "AREN'T YOU SO PROUD OF ME!"

Her uncle shook his head in exasperation. "Good work gaki, but if you keep jumping around like that you'll lose your concentration and-" SPLASH! "-fall into the water below you." Staring at the water he watched as she burst from its surface.

"I'M OKAY!" She called, waving a hand.

Her uncle snorted. "You had better be, I wouldn't want to have to be the one to explain the reason why you had drowned to my battle axe of a sister."

"Mean!"

"Truthful."

"...Yeah...I wouldn't want to tell her either."

"So glad you agree with me. Now shut up and keep practicing." He said sarcastically.

"_YOU CROTCHETY OLD_ _MAN_!"

"Shut and do as I say gaki, before I have you excommunicated from the clan."

Byakuran glowered. "You do that and I'll tell my mom you called her a, how did you put it? Battle axe."

"...I teach you kenjutsu next and this is never mentioned again."

"With the white sword?"

Her uncle seemed to struggle with the decision. "...Yes."

Byakuran cackled. "You got yourself a deal Ouji."

* * *

**So here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I realized her uncle never got any real screen time so TADA! Enjoy! **

**I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic. Review!**


	10. The Three Swords 三剣

_'This stuff'_ - **English Language.**

* * *

Byakuran was happy, unbelievably so. She skipped wherever she walked and grinned whenever the mood struck her even going as fair as to cackle madly, scaring everyone within the vicinity. She spoke with a cheerfully upbeat lilt and her eyes positively sparkled (with the use of a very low level genjutsu) everytime she blinked. Everyone and their mother had noticed the difference in her and Byakuran was all for letting the whole world know her immense joy.

And the reason why was clutched in her hand nearly at all times. The white katana that went by the name _Awai Kyokusen_ or _The Pale Curve_ was her constant companion. This was one of the three blades of the the clan along with _Kakimawasu Ken_ or _The_ _Churning Sword_ (Kakimawasu Ken was also the name of the fighting style involving their kekkai genkai) and _Chi o Hisunoizu_ or _The Hissing Blood_.

Now let her give you a little background information on _The San Ken_ or _The Three_ _Blades_. All of them were distinct to the Hanazono clan and two of the three could only be handled by a person from the Hanazono clan. Though there hasn't been a person who could deal with all three at the same time in a while. Her mother could use Chi o and Kakimawasu together while her uncle had Awai and Chi o with Kakimawasu on its lonesome.

Let's start with Awai Kyokusen, the one currently in her hand. The white sword, like all three had a special function. Awai Kyokusen constantly drew the chakra needed for iaido, the Samurai blade technique, from her system. Now you're probably wondering how the seeming not sentient katana could take her internal energy and what the hell iaido was.

Well she'll tell you, starting with the easier one, the Samurai technique.

Iaidō refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is used and specialized with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing one's sword from its scabbard so you could strike or cut an opponent, remove the blood from the blade, and then replace the sword in the sheath. The type of linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than the ones done with the sword already in your grasp.

The speed at which iaido can be used-the initial strike in particular-is so fast that when performed by a very skilled user it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and by proxy ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi if performed by one who has mastered the style. How could ninja fight with the use of seals bar taijutsu and genjutsu? Answer: they can't.

Now onto the Awai Kyokusen, she didn't know the exact reason it absorbed chakra since her ADD got in the way of paying attention to her history lessons but apparently the blacksmith-Hanazono Hanji-who created the blades (from her family obliviously) used extensive amounts of his chakra while forging and creating the blade. Which is why it sort of has a mind of it's own when someone took hold of it.

Like she had said before anyone can use it but it would always work better with someone from her clan and with someone who has a lot of chakra. And boy was she lucky she was loaded else her uncle would have said no to her proposal and she would have been forced to tell her mother what he said.

Kakimawasu Ken was made pretty much the same was as Awai but he used his Kakimawasu chakra instead. It reacts pretty much the same way but by pulling the kekkai genkai energy into the blade. Imagine a chakra covered katana where you would barely have to move in order to send a wave of red crashing over your enemies. Effective? Byakuran would hope so.

Of course not every person in her clan could and would be able to hold Kakimawasu Ken because if they didn't have the chakra it would kill them trying to draw on something that wasn't there and only the head and main families had the right to earn permission. Hell Byakuran wasn't sure if she even had the clan's bloodline. She was a half breed, her father's blood taking away from her chance at having a chance to hold all three.

Chi o Hisunoizu, the Hissing Blood (you should be able to guess how this one came about) only excepts clan members with pure Hanazono blood and once it took your blood it was poisonous to others until it ran out. She didn't know what it meant by pure but if it meant it in a literal sense her chance was dashed.

A pang of anger pulsed through her chest and stubbornly Byakuran pushed it back. She refused to hate Jiraiya because if she did she would have to hate her mother also. And she ignored the little venomous voice whispering about how easy it would be to place that dark emotion at the life destroying Sanin's feet.

She shook her head. There was still a possibility and she would cling to it. Byakuran hadn't yet reached the age to have herself tested so it was fine.

"Perfectly fine." She affirmed with a nod.

Tightening her grip on the seeming purring Awai she remembered what her uncle had told her about it.

"The more positively it reacts the more of the clan it recognizes you as." He said, spotting the insecurity in her gaze. "If the Awai likes you, you are more than worthy."

Lifting the pale katana to her chest she gave it a hug and a twirl.

"Aw, I like you too Awai-chan!" She said, spirits lifted as it rattled harder.

It was final, Byakuran would be the first in five generations to wield all three. Even if it killed her, she would complete her goal. She swore on her honor.

Setting the sword on her bed she gathered up her outfit for the day and slipped it on. It was a white battle kimono with a violet sash that ended at her thighs with a pair of black short shorts visible underneath. Slipping on her sandals (much like Shippuden Hinata's except with a flatter bottom instead of her platform like ones) she slung Awai over her shoulder and exited her room.

On top of having been training her in kenjutsu for weeks her uncle had agreed to bring her on a trip to a near by Shinobi/Civilian/Samurai despot if she had met his criteria.

Byakuran grinned and flipped her hair in pride. Psh, she met it, through cringing pain and tearful training she had completed his regime in time. It had totally been worth it.

"Ouji-sama, Kaa-chan, Ganjuro-ouji-sama!" Byakuran called, waving happily deciding not to call him a stalker in front of people. That was how happy she was.

"Ready to go to Takumi Village, aren't we my little orchid?" Her mother asked settling near the front of the caravan with Toshiro happily reaching from the white haired girl. Cute little bugger.

"Yeah! Definitely!" She agreed laughing, taking the baby from her mom as he gurgled happily. "Hey Tocchan! Ready to call me _'sissy'_ yet?"

And when she only received a smack on her forehead from a small uncoordinated hand she sighed sadly. "I guess not but that doesn't mean we can't work on it."

"Tatami." Her Kage no Ken uncle called. "What exactly does that mean? I've heard her speak like that many times before and I cannot understand."

Her mother snorted. "It's a little language she made up ever since she was a child." Her mother explained. "Now she's gonna teach it to Toshiro."

For a second her uncle was silent. "Your daughter..._created_...a _language_?" He questioned, tone skeptical. "You do realize how ingenious that is?"

Sojiro barked a laugh. "That's one way to describe that gaki."

"I heard that you crotchety old man!" Said gaki shouted, much to the amusement of the two adults. "Don't listen to your tou-san, I'm hardly a brat as much as he is a stale, slowly graying elder."

A hand connected sharply with the back of her head. "Gaki, stop corrupting my gaki and my hair is not losing color."

"Ow!" She cried whipping around to glare at her uncle. "Irresponsible use of techniques!"

The blue haired man snorted. "I'm the clan head, what I do is law." Not a second later he was hunched over with her mother's fist hovering near his own head. Karma, how effective thou are.

"Damnit Tatami." He growled, not giving into the urge to comfort his own pain and Byakuran having intimate knowledge of her mother's strength rubbed her neck in sympathy. "What was that for?!"

"What?" Her mother said with a innocent smile. "I was merely following your laws Hanazono-_sama_." She said with a deep bow.

"Pawned." Byakuran snickered, allowing her cousin to tangle his pudgy fingers in her hair with a wince. "She totally got you."

"Damn mouthy brat, get in the wagon." Her uncle instructed heading to the front with her mother.

"Remember, keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times!" Her mother called, cautioning her.

"I know kaa-chan! You told me this like five times!" Byakuran shouted back.

"Just making sure you remember!"

"How could I forget with you constantly reminding me?" She muttered and wow, did she remind her. Notes in her shower, shoes, breakfast, her underwear, hell in the sheath of Awai! And she didn't know how she pulled that considering she never let it out of her sight. Overprotective motherly instincts were terrifying.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?_"

Byakuran cringed in fear, yes truly terrifying. "_NOTHING KAA-SAMA!_"

"That's what I thought dear!"

Settling on the roof of the expensive comfy wagon (because it sort of seemed modeled after a double decked bus) she set Toshiro between her legs as Ganjuro appeared to her left.

"You have to teach me that."

He chuckled. "When you're older."

"I'll hold you to it." She paused. "Um Sutōkā-ouji-sama? What is Takumi Village?" Because she did not know.

Like the Wikipedia of the ninja world he spit out the information she needed. So useful, her Sutōkā-ouji-sama.

"Takumi Village resides in the Land of Rivers. It was founded approximately one hundred years ago by a man named Seimei. Takumi is known for its skills in making weaponry, many of which are sold to the ninja villages of the world and sometimes Samurai will go buy."

"So we'll meet ninja there?" She questioned, wary.

"No need to worry Byakuran, Toshiro-sama and you both will be safe." He assured and minutely Byakuran relaxed.

Looking over the passing terrain Byakuran couldn't help but wonder and fear over who exactly she would run into while there.

Suddenly the prospect of visiting Takumi Village didn't seem like so much fun.

* * *

**I would like to thank Wikipedia for its contributions to this story. So i updated and you guys get an explanation on the three swords. Tell me what you think of them and their abilities. And I kinda had Byakuran experience some hate toward ls her father. I think it was amazing that she held on this long without thinking negatively about him. Opinions?**

**An update of your choice to anyone who guesses who Byakuran will meet at Takumi. Rules: You can only guess one person and the first three or five who are right get to choose. And if you pick this story you get a double update of 2k+ within five days of each other. Please review it's motivation!**

**Also please excuse any errors you see.**


End file.
